Lost Light
by GreyKing46
Summary: Late one night, asleep in his bed with a pink haired woman, Davis makes a choice. He calls Kari Kamiya, his ex-fiance. NO CHEATING! SAD! Daikari, DavisXKari, Davis/Kari, Davis/?, DavisX?
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

* * *

 **A Digimon One-Shot**

* * *

It was a dark night, a spiky red haired male sighing as he lay in his bed with a naked female next to him. The female was: tall and slender with long flowing hair, soft skin and a graceful appeal. She was lying on her side, sleeping peacefully on her side. The man was laying on his back, staring straight up at the ceiling

'No sleep tonight either...' The man thought with dark saddened eyes. 'And... Today's the anniversary. I know she's here but...' The man, Davis Motemiya, thought before he reached for his phone. Flipping the silver phone open he saw the background of himself and the woman next to him, making him smile. After a few seconds of tapping at the phone he brought it to his ear "Hi Kari..." He began slowly, each time was just that little bit harder. But still he continued to talk into his flip-phone. "I miss you." He added, holding back tears "It all felt so long ago..."

* * *

*flash back, Davis' POV*

It was after we defeated MaloMyotismon...man that guy was a freak and a half; we came back home...and it was quiet. It had been a few weeks since that massive battle and I was waiting outside the school

I was wearing my grey shirt sleeve shirt, brown knee length shorts, my high-quality white trainers with blue stripes and my loose blue jacket with Light blue stripes. By backpack was doing over one shoulder, my goggles hanging around my neck loosely and my white and blue D-3 hooked onto the waist of my shorts.

The Digimon where in the Digital World, protecting it. We would be called if needed, if not we can visit each other when we want.

I had finished soccer practice less than an hour ago and I was waiting for your dance practice to be over so we could walk home together like we've done for years and that was when you walked out of the school and like always, you took my break away.

You never dressed fancily. You never wore much make up or super stylish cloths. But you were always beautiful. Simple pink sneakers, the tight-ish yellow shorts that didn't reach your knees, the fingerless pink gloves that went to near your shoulders, the turtle-neck sleeveless shirt that was pink up to the bottom of your ribs with the rest of the shirt being white, the small pink hair clip holding your hand out of your eyes, the white and pink D-3 clipped nearly on your belt and your silver camera hanging near your stomach with the yellow cord securing it near your neck

You where always an angel to me.

"Hey Davis. Waiting for me again?" your voice spoke as youcame back from dance practice.

"Y... Yea. Of course." I coughed, feeling nervous as I always was around you back then

"How was soccer practice?" you asked me, looking forward with a smile...you always smiled, enjoying life to the fullest, without a care in the world

"It was awesome. I think I'll be made Captain this year." I smiled as we walked away

"Besides what happened, you're a total Soccer-Brain." you joked with your kind smile. I knew you where just teasing so I laughed along.

Your smile and laugh though... I was blushing up a storm "How long have we known each other again Kari?" I asked randomly, pretending as if I didn't know

"We met the summer after I first went to the Digital World you dummy, don't pretend you forgot." you frowned in mock-hurt

"I know, I know." I smiled, chuckling "It was... It has been a long time."

"That it has...Feels longer than it does." you had answered

'Come on Davis! You have to tell her how you feel! Just tell her!' I told myself as my throat went dry "Y-You know Kari...I was...Ahem. I was just wondering..."

"Yes?" you asked, tilting your head in a way that made you almost ten times cuter if that was possible and I had to say it was near impossible in my opinion

"I-I err...*gulp*." I started to sweat, even more than I played soccer "I...was wondering..."

"Wondering?" you asked again

"Willyougooutwithme?!" He asked quickly

"D-Davis...what did you say?" you asked me, I think you wheretrying to discern that babble I just said...but back then, I had no idea.

"Will... Will you go out with me?" I stuttered. A few months ago I use to ask you this all the time with a near arrogant tone, with a smile and a laugh. But I stopped to think my feelings over... I did, DO, love you, not just a crush. And so I asked you out as romantically and sincerely as I could think of

"Davis..." you spoke in a light shock...at least I THOUGHT it was a light shock. I honestly don't know WHAT you where thinking then. And then you tackle-hugged me, nearly knocking us over

"K... Kari?!" I gasped, laying on the ground as you hugged me

"Yes Davis." you smiled and I saw a teasing smile

"R... Really?!" I gasped

"Yes." you nodded

"Er... why did you knock me down?" I gulped, blushing

"Because you're cute when you blush." you giggled, kissing my cheek and I froze

You called me 'cute', you kissed my cheek; heck... youeven AGREED to go out with me. I knew this wasn't a dream, because that tackle-hug REALLY hurt.

In fact... I'm kind of dizzy...

"I... I think I've got a concussion." I groaned, my head falling back

"Come on, I'll take you to the nurse." you smiled, getting off and helping me back up

"Thank you." I groaned as you escorted me to the nurses' office.

* * *

*end flashback*

"That day was one of the best in my life... not THE best but you know what I mean." Davis sighed, talking into his phone "Yea... and I remember how amazing the days after where to. Some people at school bet that we'd never but we did. And when we went in collage we got lucky. We decided to move in together..."

* * *

*flashback- Davis' POV*

"And that's the last box." I panted, dropping a large box onto a stack of other similar sized boxes "Phew, that took a while." I groaned, whipping sweat from my brow

"I can't believe how much stuff we've got." You smiled, holding two cups of tea in your hands

"It's mainly your cloths." I teased, kissing you while pulling you close. You had to arch you back backwards even as you kissed back as to not drop the tea

"You're such a good boyfriend." You told me that...and every time I heard it, it made me love you even more. Everytime you made me fall in love with you again you made my heart beat faster.

"Come here." I smiled, taking the cups from her hands and putting them on a stack of boxes before I pulled you close

"Oh no...What're you going to do?" You teased

"Love you." I smiled, cupping your cheek and kissing you lovingly

"Hmm..." We both hummed happily as our lips connected softly

All I could think about was: our new life together, what we would go through...and whatever it may be. Gently I broke the kiss, wrapping my arms around your waist and resting my head against the crook of your neck gently kissing your neck

"D-Davis...I love you..." You whispered in my ear.

"I love you more Kari Kamiya." I whispered back

* * *

*End flashback*

"And all that time we spent together...I wouldn't trade it." I spoke continuing into my phone "Do you...do you remember the fight we had? After we moved in?"

* * *

*flashback*

"This is the SIXTH time in a row you 'forgot' to take out the trash!" You yelled at me, your normally angelic features scrunched up in rage

"Oh yeah okay, my "forgetfulness" is because I'm not working my ass off at work so we can LIVE here! Oh how SELFISH of me!" I responded

"Don't talk to me like that! I'm working my ass off to!" You snarled back

"Oh how WOULD you like me to talk to you?" I asked you sarcastically...I was SO mad at this whole thing...I hated us fighting. And it started so stupidly as well. We were out of milk "And you don't work! You go to school! Which I (bold) pay for as well by the way!"

"You...You IDIOT!"

I reeled back, wide eyed with a red slap mark visible on my cheek "K-Kari..." I asked in shock, standing still with my hand on my cheek; she grabbed her bag and purse and headed for the door.

"If you feel like that then I'm gone." you said, slamming the door open and slamming it shut as you left and I felt my heart break as you did.

"Kari." I whispered

* * *

*end flashback*

"That was SUCH a...stupid fight...And...And those days you were gone...I felt more alone than normally possible..." I continued talking into the phone.

* * *

*flashback*

I was laying in my bed, berating myself. How could I be so stupid?! It was tough sleeping in our bed...I missed you: your eyes, your morning routine, hell...I just missed EVERYTHING about you.

It had been nearly a week... I couldn't take it anymore. I need to apologies!

"I have to apologize...She would've gone to her brother's." I spoke to myself. Standing up my eyes hardened in determination. They only loved a few blocks away. I will get her back! As I got dressed, despite missing breakfast. This was more important; I had to make up with you. Grabbing the Keys to OUR apartment I took off running 'Kari...please listen. Please, I'm sorry.' I thought

It didn't take long before I arrived at Tai's apartment, panting. Knocking the door Sora soon opened it, and I saw how she had hanged over the years "Davis, it's been a while." She spoke in surprise.

"H-Hi Sora..." I panted "Is...Is Kari in?"

"She's crying in the spare room." Sora frowned

"Crying?" I asked in hurt "For...how long?"

"A few days...According to Tai." Sora answered

"Let me see her." I asked

"I...I'm not sure if that's a good idea Davis." She told me

"Please...It's important." I asked again "I love her... please."

She sighed...I think she understood. It was the only reason why she accepted to let me in. She stepped aside and I gave her a quick thank you before I ran. I heard your crying and I ran faster

'Kari...' I whispered your name in my mind as I heard your crying. My heart was breaking from the sound as I opened your door. You were crying into your pillow, you were still wearing your bed clothes.

The too big pink shirt and shorts which where both cute and fashionable

At that moment all thoughts of apologizing left my mind. All that mattered was to make you not cry. I hated it when you cried. So I walked over to your bed, lay down behind you and wrapped my arms around you "It's okay." I had whispered in your ear "It's okay Kari. I'm here."

"D-Davis? W-What're you? You're here!" you cried

"Sssh... Sssh... Yes. I'm here. I came to apologise." I soothed

"A... Apologies? B... But it's my fault." You sniffed

"It's also my fault...I shouldn't have yelled at you." I rebutted

"I started the fight and I just kept escalating it." You replied, relaxing in my arms "I was stressed at collage, I let it bottle and I took it out on you. You didn't deserve that."

"Being fair...I DID forget to take the bins out." I smiled lightly

"Davis... I hit you." You frowned, pushing out of my arms. You say up and turned around so I could see your make up-less face with dried gears staining your cheeks "If the roles were reversed everyone would be calling you a woman beater. They'd hate you for an accident... I hate that I hit you. Hated it since I was walking from the apartment. I was cruel and unfair... I was a fucking bitch."

"Don't EVER say that about yourself!" I told you

"It's true... Now make it even. Slap me." You said seriously, looking down sadly

"What...? K-Kari; I'd NEVER-" I tried to speak, but you interrupted me

"I said: SLAP ME!" You shouted at me with tears in your eyes.

"No!" I yelled, hugging her close

"D-Davis! I-I'm telling you-!" You struggled in my gripping hug

"No! I WON'T hurt you!" I told you...and I think...I may have had tears in my own eyes too. You began to cry as well, hugging me back

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." You cried into my shoulder

"I love you." I whispered to end it

"Love you to... Miracle boy." you whispered before I lost you to the land of sleep, you had cried yourself to sleep.

Miracle Boy.

You where talking about my 'Crest', the power that let me make Magnamon. I asked a few days later and you said you found it a miracle that we made up and from that day onwards, that was my pet name

* * *

*end flashback*

I continued to look at the ceiling, breathing slowly while my heart and mind were swimming in an ocean of memory. I looked to the woman who was sleeping next to me, still sound asleep. "Do you...remember the restaurant? That day?" I asked into my phone again while I continued to look up at the top of the bedroom

* * *

*a few months later*

"Happy Anniversary Kari." I smiled, the two of us sitting in our favorite restaurant

"Oh...Davis, you remembered." You smiled and kissed me.

"Well...what sort of boyfriend would I be if I didn't remember?" I chuckled

"You are amazing." You smiled with that dazzling smile

"Well...I have a good inspiration; My Lady." I gestured to our table

You smiled, giggling as I pulled your chair out for you "Thank you." You smiled, sitting down

"Sir, Madam, My name is Grace I'll be your waiter for tonight...Would you like a drink?" Grace asked us kindly

"Two steak dinner please." Davis smiled

"Of course. And drinks?" Grace asked

"A rosè wine please." Davis asked, ordering Kari's favorite "I would like my steak well done please. And this beautiful lady is more of a medium girl."

"Oh hush." You blushed telling me off lightly

"Ah-ha...And anything for starters?" Grace asked

"Not tonight." You added, smiling

"Well, I'll go give the order. I'll be back with the wine." She spoke with a kind smile

You turned to me and sighed with happiness "You're too good to me you know."

"Nothing is too good for an angel." I quipped, cupping your cheek. That was more or less my catchphrase with you whenever I pampered you

"Charmer." You told me

"Can't help it. I love you." I chuckled

"And I love you too." You responded with glistening eyes.

"Sir, Madam; your wine." Grace returned with the bottle

"Thank you." I told her kindly. She nodded, pouring out glasses and leaving "To us." I spoke kindly to you raising my glass

"To us, cheers." You responded clinking my glass. The meal was nice and we talked like always. Joking, teasing and smiling. But I was nervous as hell. And finally the deserts where taken away. It was time... and I felt like I was gonna throw up from the nerves

"Davis? Are you alright? You're quiet." You asked me kindly, you honestly sounded worried for me

"Kari... I love you." I said, standing up

"I love you too, you don't have to stand to tell me..." You responded with a smile, but it turned into a face of complete shock...In the good way as I knelt before you and held your left hand

"Kari Kamiya... Will you marry me?" I asked hopefully

"D-Davis..." You looked at me in shock "Yes! Yes I will!"

The restaurant cheered as we hugged, kissing lovingly

"I love you Kari." I smiled as I slid the ring onto your finger

"I love you yo Miracle Boy." you smiled back, kissing me again

* * *

*end flashback*

"That day is one of the happiest in my life." Davis smiled "And everyone was so excited and happy for us, the girls helping to plan the wedding almost right away."

* * *

*flashback*

"I can't believe that you're marrying Davis, that's amazing!" You were told by Yolei.

"Well...If I'm honest, I was scared. But, yeah...it's amazing." You chuckled

I just sat there awkwardly as you all ignored me, talking fast and happily 'What is it about girls and getting marriages?' I thought at the time. But I know now: it was the day that we would leave our old lives behind and we go forward together as one. You where so happy, smiling and laughing... But it didn't last

* * *

*time skip*

We were taking the train back home from visiting your parents. I was playing a game on my phone while listening out for the next station, you were sleeping peacefully against my shoulder 'So cute...asleep like an angel...My wife to be.' I thought happily. I gently brushed the hair out of your face, kissing you gently as I held your hand with my thumb brushing against your engagement ring.

And suddenly there was a crash.

Everything went flying, there was screaming and then...

I blacked out

* * *

*end flashback*

"I woke up the next day in the hospital. There had been a truck that lost control and crashed into the train." Davis said, crying "There where twenty casualties... And you where one of them." Unable to hold it in anymore Davis started sobbing lightly, covering his eyes in pain as if to shield himself from the painful memories

"Hhhmmm... Davis?" The woman besides him muttered, the pink haired girl sitting up slowly. Davis began to hold back the tears from the woman beside him using his hand as cover "Davis, what's wrong?" the woman asked trying to pry his hand away from his eyes.

"I... I'm fine." Davis sniffed

"Davis." She frowned, gently pulling his hand away from his face "Oh... Oh Davis." She smiled sadly "It's the anniversary again, isn't it?"

"S... Sorry Mimi I..." Davis sniffed

"It's alright Davis, I miss her too." The now revealed Mimi answered hugging him

She was a beautiful woman with long dyed pink hair and brown eyes, a Crest of Sincerity on her left shoulder "I...I'm sorry." Davis cried holding Mimi as they were still in bed.

"I'm not mad. Why would I be?" Mimi smiled "You finish this years 'call', I'll check on our baby girl." Taking the phone from Davis she spoke into it with a smile "Hey Kari old girl, it's Mimi. We all miss you." She said before passing the phone to Davis and getting out of bed revealing her naked body which she then quickly covered with a pink dressing gown

"Thanks Mimi." Davis sniffed and returned to speak into his phone...where he was lost in another memory.

* * *

*Flashback*

Rain...I just remembered the rain...the words of that day just fell deaf on me, Tai and I were the worst affected. Everyone else lost a friend...Gatomon lost her partner... I lost my fiancé... Tai lost his sister. We all lost you. We were all there, Human and Digimon alike.

The funeral was over. But no one wanted to leave

Tai and I stared intently at your grave as they filled it carefully...We warned them to be 25I hated this... I wanted to lock myself away and cry. But I had to be strong.

I wanted to keep going; I HAD to; for you.

t least for the funeral

I went home, I couldn't think of anything else but you.

I lost the person I cared for most. And everything I was reminded me of you

The big things: Our bed, the couch, your books and toys I got you for our dates...the little things: Your shampoo, the matching aprons. It was just collapsing on top of me.

Everywhere I looked in our home I saw something that reminded me of just random, small times between us. Or the big happy ones. And it made me both happy AND sad.

But looking at all of this...It made me hollow. Our life together was gone...ALL of it. The time we had that indoor picnic when it was raining, movie nights...I just started to break down.

I lay there, crying.

I was alone.

Or at least... For a while

* * *

*months later*

I was wasting away: hardly going out, being unkempt but I maintained the home, I could let myself go...but not our home.

Not your home.

Currently I was lying on the coach, watching something random on the TV and chugging the last of my third beer of the night. My mind was dulling down, I didn't know how late it was...nor did I care...It just 25That was when someone unlocked the door "Who...Who's there...?" I called out slowly

Looking over my shoulder I saw Mimi walk in carrying bags of food wearing a pink crop top, fashionable jeans, stylish heeled boots and a green flower hairclip holding her fringe back, her white coat slung over her shoulder "Hi Davis." She smiled lightly as she put the food down in the kitchen "How're you feeling?"

"Go away Mimi." I frowned, looking back at the TV

"Davis, you can't keep yourself cooped up in here. You're becoming a shut-in." She told me

"I don't care." I muttered, chugging the last of the beer before reaching for the next can

"Don't you think you've had enough?" She told me as she took the cans from me.

"NO!" I had snapped, trying to snatch it back

"Davis look at you! You're wasting away!" She told me, I was still too hurt to hear her though. I just needed something to numb the pain.

"Give it back!" I snapped, standing up to try and take it from her but I collapsed into the floor from my unused legs and started crying. I cried into the floor, hitting it with my forearms in grief. I had become weak...I failed you. "Please... I can't stand the pain... Please..." I begged pathetically, even as I hated myself.

"Oh Davis...It's okay..." She told me as she pulled me up and hugged me "It's okay... I'm here."

* * *

*end flashback*

"That was how it all started." Davis smiled slightly "She made sure to come by every day after that. She helped me get over your death. Helped me become myself again. But... Well as you can guess from a few minutes ago, it became something more..."

* * *

*flashback*

I hummed happily as Mimi and I where cooking side by side, in a peaceful silence besides my humming. Well, that AND the sounds of cooking was going around us. "Nice day isn't it?" She asked kindly

"Yeah...It is." I responded. Mimi was looking at her hands nervously as she cut some vegetables "Mimi, what's wrong?" I asked her kindly

"I... It's nothing." Mini sighed, scraping the vegetables into a pan

"No, come on...Tell me, You've helped me so much." I asked kindly

"No Davis, I'm fine." Mimi frowned

"You don't have to hide anything from me Mimi..." I spoke to her

"I LIKE YOU OKAY!" she yelled, holding back tears

"Y-You LIKE me?" I reeled back in shock

"Yes! Yes I like you..." She cried turning away from the food and me

"I have for a few months but I never said anything because I knew I would never live up to 'perfect Kari'." She cried softly

"Mimi..." I spoke softly to her, we both knew she couldn't replace Kari...but she showed me, that being her...was just who she needed to be. And so, I hugged her close

I held Mimi close, the girl crying softly against me as I turned the heat off from under the food "Davis..." She whispered to me and turned to see my face

"Kari will always be in my heart. She was my first love. And I lost her unfairly. But that does not mean I don't care about you. Or that I would EVER compare you. That is unfair to you AND to her memory." I said passionately

"Do...Do you mean that Davis?" She asked

I didn't respond with words, I just kissed her passionately on her lips and wiped the tears from her eyes. Her eyes fluttered closed, I felt them lightly touching my skin, as she wrapped her arms around my neck and returned the kiss moaning in happiness.

* * *

*end flashback*

"And that started it all." Davis said with a smile "Mimi and I dated, we got married two years ago... We named our daughter Kari." "And that's what's happened...I know...you'd be proud of how our family has grown..." Davis spoke into the phone "You'd love little Kari. She's so cute." He smiled as Mimi re-entered the room

"Hey...She's still sleeping." Mimi smiled as she slipped into bed again

"That's good." Davis smiled "So... Yea Kari. That's it. Well Mimi and I recently opened our own noodle cart. We aren't making a lot yet but it is more than enough to get us by. So... Yea, we're doing fine. I miss you... I still love you... And I hope you are happy. Mimi and I will see you when it is our time. I'll speak to you again in six months. Till then my angel..." And with that, he hung up

"That was nice Davis." Mimi smiled as she hugged him

"I always try Meems." He smiled, holding her close

"I love you." Mimi smiled, hugging him close

"I love you too." Davis sighed and kissed her.

The two lay there in bed, holding each other close. The two held each other close, falling asleep together in a loving embrace. Life was not happy but they had made the best of it.

And in the afterlife, Kari Kamiya smiled "I am glad you are happy my Miracle Boy." She smiled, happy he was happy. And looking forward to what the future would bring.


End file.
